The Battle for the Undercity
The Battle for the Undercity - Audio * Fate, Up Against Your Will * Herald of War In a sense, this quest was like an interactive cinematic - players were buffed to the point of being nearly invincible, and the event - once started - would play out whether they took part or not. Player participation merely meant the enemies would die faster. = Alliance = Links * http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:The_Battle_For_The_Undercity_%28Alliance%29 WowWiki Related Quests * Fate, Up Against Your Will Event Breakdown # After accepting the quest, you need to talk to Varian to start the 5 minute countdown, if the countdown hasn't been started by someone else. # After 5 minutes, Varian announces the start of the battle, and runs to the sewer entrance, where he pauses to buff the players. # Once the buffs are active, the King continues along his path, until a group of enemies attack. #* He appears to have a large threat radius, since mobs are aggroed from a distance. #** He doesn't appear to chase after any mobs, since his large amount of threat causes them to flock to him. # As soon as all the enemies are dead, he continues on his path. # At the bottom of the sewer tunnel, a boss encounter is triggered. #* First a massive amount of mobs are spawned - zombies come pouring out of the tunnels in front of you, while abominations spawn behind you. #** Is this phase on a timer, or is there a set amount of mobs? #* In the second phase, the mobs stop spawning, and the Engorged Blight Worm is released. #** After the worm is killed, Varian jumps to his next waypoint. # Varian orders some guards to run ahead to protect the halls, then he starts walking. #* Two guards per doorway - one on each side # Varian stops once he reaches the Canals, after walking the entire way. A small cutscene starts, where he and Jaina note the corpses littering the area. After a pause, Varian continues on, this time running. # Shortly after pressing on, the group is attacked by a large group of abominations and zombies, which are quickly dispatched. After these mobs are killed, Putress yells for the next wave - a group of at least 10 dreadlords. # After the dreadlords are dead, the group continues into the next room to fight Putress. # After some dialog, the first phase of the fight begins - groups of slimes spawn from each corner of the room. #* After a couple minutes of fighting the slimes, Putress enters the fight, growing to 2-3 times his original size. The slimes still spawn in this phase. # Once Putress is dead, the rest of the event plays out like a cinematic.◦Varian gives a speech, which is interrupted by the Horde battle cry. He then runs off to confront Thrall. #* He pauses for a few seconds just outside the entrance to the Royal Chamber, and gives a speech before charging in. Thrall, Sylvanas, and several guards are waiting inside. #* As soon as he's done talking, both groups turn aggressive, and start attacking each other. #* Shortly after the fight starts, Jaina runs in, freezes both sides in place, and teleports all the Alliance players back to Stormwind. #** Alliance players that are in the zone will be teleported back to Stormwind at the end, regardless of their location. #*** On Wowwiki, it says that if you hang back with Jaina after Putress is killed, she will just stand there the whole time, doing nothing. This means a separate copy of Jaina is spawned, and teleports the group back. NPCs King Varian Wrynn * 32401 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32401 King Varian Wrynn ** coords - left:50.11%; top:68.54%; z-index:1685; Abilities # casts http://www.wowhead.com/spell=60964 Strength of Wrynn on himself, which will buff any players within 150 yards. # http://www.wowhead.com/spell=59689 Heroic Leap - Unlimited range. Leap through the air and slam down on all enemies within 5 yards of the target area, causing 50% weapon damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Instant. #* http://www.wowhead.com/spell=59688 Heroic Leap - 8 - 25 yrd range. Leap through the air and slam down on all enemies within 5 yards of the target area, causing 50% weapon damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Instant. # http://www.wowhead.com/spell=41057 Whirlwind - 8 yrd range. Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts 100% weapon damage. Instant. #* http://www.wowhead.com/spell=41056 Whirlwind - 8 yrd range. Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts 100% weapon damage. 2 sec cast. Jaina Proudmoore * 32402 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32402 Lady Jaina Proudmoore ** casts http://www.wowhead.com/spell=61011 Improved Brilliance Aura on herself, which will buff any players within 150 yards. ** coords - left:50.17%; top:68.50%; z-index:1685; Stormwind Elite Several guards take assist the king and players during the battle * 32387 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32387 Stormwind Elite Enemies Engorged Blight Worm * 32483 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32483 Engorged Blight Worm Grand Apothecary Putress * 31530 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31530 Grand Apothecary Putress ** http://www.wowhead.com/spell=61181 Blight Overload - The caster is overloaded with Blight. ** http://www.wowhead.com/spell=59284 Blight Barrel - Throws a Blight Barrel at the foe, dealing 4163 to 4837 shadow damage and inflicts 1850 to 2150 shadow damage every sec. for 6 secs. *** http://www.wowhead.com/spell=59460 Throw Blight Barrel? ** http://www.wowhead.com/spell=52499 Unholy Frenzy - Increases an ally's attack speed and damage dealt by 50% for 20 sec. Failed Experiment Large amounts of these mobs will spawn from each corner of the room at the start and through the first phase of the fight. * Do they stop when Putress enters the fight, or only after he is dead? * 32519 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32519 Failed Experiment Misc. mobs * 32390 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32390 Treacherous Guardian * 32391 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32391 Perfidious Dreadlord * 32392 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32392 Plagued Felbeast * 32393 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32393 Felguard Marauder * 32394 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32394 Ravishing Betrayer * 32395 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32395 Apothecary Chemist * 32396 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32396 Apothecary Collaborator * 32397 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32397 Blight Doctor * 32511 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32511 Khanok the Impassable ** coords - left:51.15%; top:45.72%; z-index:1457 ** 'Note -' This is a boss from the Horde version of the battle, and only appears as a corpse in the Alliance version. * 32521 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32521 Varimathras ** dead Misc. NPCs Broll Bearmantle Completes the quest, The Killing Time, and offers The Battle for the Undercity. Does not take part in the battle. * 32376 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32376 Broll Bearmantle ** coords - left:50.05%; top:68.50%; z-index:1685 Valeera Sanguinar Her appearance is little more than a cameo. She does not take part in the battle. * 32378 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32378 Valeera Sanguinar ** coords - left:50.00%; top:68.53%; z-index:1685 Alliance Flying Machine These can be seen bombarding the waves of zombies, demons, and abominations pouring out of the sewer entrance before the battle starts. * 32388 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32388 Alliance Flying Machine ** coords - **# left:51.26%; top:69.73%; z-index:1697; **# left:50.05%; top:70.03%; z-index:1700; **# left:50.28%; top:69.57%; z-index:1695; Alliance Siege Vehicle These can be seen bombarding the waves of zombies, demons, and abominations pouring out of the sewer entrance before the battle starts. * 32389 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32389 Alliance Siege Vehicle ** can be seen bombarding the sewer entrance, before the battle starts. ** coords - **# left:51.63%; top:69.94%; z-index:1699; **# left:50.69%; top:69.62%; z-index:1696; Warsong Battleguard * 32510 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32510 Warsong Battleguard Thrall * 32518 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32518 Thrall ** coords - left:54.75%; top:90.36%; z-index:1903 Sylvanas = Horde = Links * http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:The_Battle_For_The_Undercity_%28Horde%29 WowWiki Related Quests * Herald of War NPC IDs Thrall * 31650 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31650 Thrall Abilities # casts http://www.wowhead.com/spell=59641 Warchief's Blessing on himself, buffing any players within 150 yards. # 59627 - Tidal Wave - used to clear corruption from the courtyard? #* Effect - Summon Tidal Wave (npc 31765) #* 59631 - Tidal Fury #** Effect #1 - Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell Tidal Fury #*** Value: 1 every 250 milliseconds #** Effect #2 - Apply Aura #** Used to instantly kill enemies in courtyard? #* 59635 - Tidal Wave #** Effect - Apply Aura: Dummy (Server-side script) # casts Cyclone Fall on players at the elevator shaft? #* Effect - Apply Aura: Dummy (server-side script) #* players receive Cyclone Fall #** Effect - Apply Aura: Slow Fall (64) #* NPC 31688 - Whirlwind #** summoned by Force of Nature #** The screenshot indicates this might be the whirlwind visual in the Undercity elevator shaft Sylvanas * 31651 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31651 Lady Sylvanas Windrunner ** casts http://www.wowhead.com/spell=85874 Song of Sylvanas on herself, buffing any players within 150 yards. Warsong Battleguard * 31739 - Warsong Battleguard Enemies Varimathras * 31565 - Varimathras Blight Aberraton * 31844 - Blight Aberraton Khanok the Impassable * 32160 - Khanok the Impassable ** Melee: Khanok's only attack during the encounter is a melee attack which will hit you for a extreme amount of physical damage. He can also crit for 100k. ** Note: Khanok will grow in size and strength as the fight progresses. There is no limit to the increase either. Lesser Mobs * 31524 - Apothecary Collaborator * 31526 - Blight Slinger ** These appear in the courtyard, slinging blight barrels, before Thrall clears the area with a tidal wave. ** Map Coords (Undercity) - *** left:64.43%; top:21.14%; z-index:1211; *** left:61.26%; top:18.45%; z-index:1184; *** left:67.47%; top:20.80%; z-index:1208; *** left:71.02%; top:18.54%; z-index:1185; * 31527 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31527 Felguard Marauder * 31528 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31528 Plagued Felbeast * 31529 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31529 Ravishing Betrayer * 31531 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31531 Perfidious Dreadlord * 31532 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31532 Treacherous Guardian * 32159 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32159 Doomguard Pillager * 32271 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32271 Legion Overlord Misc. NPCs * 31418 - Jaina ** this version of Jaina appears at the end of the battle, and during Herald of War. * 31649 - Vol'Jin * 31652 - Horde Demolisher * 31653 - Invisible Stalker Tesla ** used for scripting? * 31654 - Horde Demolitionist * 31811 - Varimathras Portal * 32303 - Varian * 32305 - Severed Head of Putress ** Varian tosses this at Thrall's feet at the end of the battle. ** coords - left:54.46%; top:90.32%; z-index:1903; * 32315 - High Overlord Saurfang ** coords - left:54.34%; top:89.71%; z-index:1897; Category:World of Warcraft Category:Wrath of the Lich King